


Third Time Lucky

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For surreality_fan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For surreality_fan.

Their first time was a complete disaster. Dom had fumbled the condom, Billy had applied altogether too much saliva to Dom's chest (and it dried in streaks), then Dom had come too soon and Billy had come too late and they ended up on opposite ends of the bed, wide awake and wondering if it would seem rude to nip for a shower.

Their second time wasn't much better. Billy tried too hard, Dom pulled a muscle, and they ended up once again awake, damp and sticky – and, in Dom's case, wincing.

Before their third time, Billy splayed his palm on Dom's chest to still his movement, and broke the kiss. "Listen," he said, "I really want to have sex with you. That last time was, um. And – and the first, well."

"Not exactly my finest hour," Dom muttered.

"Nor mine. But, Dom. I still _really want to have sex with you_."

"Oh. Even – even if it's always bad?"

"_God_, yes."

"…Oh." Dom blushed and tried not to grin so hard.

Their third time was slow. They went about it as if they had all the time in the world to make each other feel good, and, oh, _how_ good.


End file.
